Black Book
by deecherrywolf
Summary: <html><head></head>Izaya finds out what an amazing lay Shizuo is, but when he tries to get Shizuo to have sex with again, the protozoan refuses. In retaliation, Izaya tries to have sex with nearly every man in Ikebukuro. Humor/Smut.</html>


Izaya rarely stayed at Russia Sushi after he ordered his food. He would rather take it to-go and go somewhere private. He could boil his reasoning down to three things-

1 - His beloved humans may not be able to handle him sitting in their presence for too long.

2 - When he sat down to eat ootoro, it was an intimate moment between man and sushi. His beloved humans, not matter how much he loved them, didn't deserve to see him having the usual orgasmic experience when he ate good ootoro.

And lastly-

3 - Shizu-chan frequented Russia Sushi and he didn't need that neanderthal ruining his moment with ootoro.

What changed his mind today was simple. When he ordered his ootoro, he was told they were out of their finest tuna, but they still had a good enough stock for some decent ootoro. At least they had the decency to tell him that rather than him taking a bite and finding out the hard way.

He sat at a small alcove booth, away from everyone else. He could easily watch his humans as they ate their sushi. He ran a finger over his drink before he heard a familiar voice.

Kadota Kyohei walked in, his friends following closely behind him. Izaya grinned. He felt the need to greet his old classmate, but that was efficiently ruined when the crack pot Karisawa Erika began talking.

"But its true! Can't you all see the red string between their fingers!"

"Erika, we can here to eat sushi, not listen to your rants."

"But someone other than me has to have noticed. Shizu-chan is totally in love with IzaIza!"

Izaya grimaced. Shizu-chan? In love with him... that was not only revolting but preposterous. Monsters can't love. Monster do not know how to love.

Although... seeing as Shizu-chan is a monster, he must love differently from how humans love. His love must be painful and dangerous. Izaya sneered. Maybe Shizu-chan _did_ love him. After all, a monster wouldn't send you a bouquet of flowers and chocolates.

A monster would chase you through the city and give you cuts and bruises.

Izaya chuckled as he picked up a piece of ootoro, examining before popping it into his mouth. Yes, the crazy fujoshi just might be on to something here.

And Izaya was going to find out for himself if it rung true or not.

–

The air smelled like shit.

Shizuo blew out a stream of smoke as he walked beside Tom. Ikebukuro smelled like shit. Something foul was hanging around and Shizuo didn't like it. The foul thing needed to go back to Shinjuku.

And when he found the piece of garbage, he'd personally see the trash out. He snuffed his cigarette on the ground, grinding his foot over it. His eyes narrowed on the home they were now walking up to. Tom looked through his papers. "This is the third time we've been to this house... he's been avoiding calls as well."

Shizuo's brow twitched. He twisted the doorknob sharply, hearing the lock snap. He pulled the door open and growled.

"Oi! I don't know where you are you fucking shit, but you need to remember your payments!"

The place looked abandoned. Shizuo growled in frustration. Tom sighed. "Looks like he's on the run. He must be in debt with others as well."

Shizuo sighed, fishing out a cigarette. At least he didn't have to get violent.

"How about we call it a night and go out for a bit, hm?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

Tom led the way to a bar. Shizuo's nose wrinkled. The stench was strong over here. He rapidly looked around. The trash was around here somewhere... he knew it. He followed Tom into the bar. His boss waved at someone and walked over- talking to the woman. Shizuo sat at the bar, ordering a cocktail. The man had gave him a weird look, but that look vanished at seeing just who ordered the drink.

Hmph. That's what he thought.

He took a drink, filling the alcohol give him that pleasant burn before sighing. After the frustrating week, the smell of the flea hanging in the air, and now today... Shizuo thought a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt.

Izaya snickered as he watched Shizuo drink. He was on his 6th or 7th drink and looked pretty tipsy. He wasn't sure when would be a good time to make his presence known. He sipped at his own drink before deciding after Shizuo ordered yet another girly drink that now was the time.

He walked over to Shizuo, noticing Tanaka Tom was too busy with the girl at his side to even notice the potential danger his employee was in. He took a seat next to Shizuo at the bar, ordering a drink.

Shizuo frowned. He knew that voice. He whipped his head over. It swam as he did so, making his world become a giant tilt-a-whirl. He growled. 

"Izzaaaayaaa."

The sound of his usual growl had been diminished to a drunken exclamation. Izaya chortled. "Someone has had a bit too much to drink, ne?"

"Shut up! My left nut could out drink you."

Izaya laughed. "That it probably could, Shizu-chan. I don't consume alcohol often."

"Hm..."

Izaya leaned into him. "But you make me want to... just seeing you like this."

Shizuo couldn't fight the red that dusted his cheeks as he batted Izaya away. "G'away flea."

Izaya placed a hand on Shizuo's shoulder, fingers flexing and rubbing slightly. "Have you had enough, Shizu-chan? I could help you back to your apartment."

"Yeah, whatever flea... you'll kill me."

"No I won't, come on."

He escorted Shizuo out, grinning at the thought of all the things he was going to do to him. Like a monster, Shizu-chan's love had to be different... and so sex would probably not only be different, but it wouldn't hold the usual sense of love. A monster's love was painful... so he was sure the sex would be a rough experience.

He had expected to try and coerce Shizuo into having sex... trying to convince him while lying on the bed, his legs spread and then he'd sink into him.

But Shizu-chan had always been an unpredictable creature.

Instead, Izaya's back met an alley wall with a crack. He winced and was about to berate the protozoan when hard lips were on his.

His eyes widened as those lips pressed passionately against his while a tongue snaked out of that hot mouth. Izaya opened his, allowing their tongues to met. He shivered. He hadn't been expecting this sort of reaction.

Shizuo's hands were like fire... hot and spreading over his body wildly. The feeling of the man's hard fingers brushing against a hardened nub made Izaya moan into his mouth... He cautiously wrapped his legs around Shizuo's middle, confident the man would keep him up.

Of course, this was another bad move. Shizuo snarled in lust, holding Izaya up, and began to thrust viciously. Izaya tipped his head back and groaned aloud. Oh... god! That felt too good. He shuddered as Shizuo grunted into his mouth, his hips snapping harder.

Izaya let out a small squeal as Shizuo suddenly ripped his pants off.

"Sh-Shizu-chan! Don't you want to go somewhere private?"

Shizuo took pause, eying Izaya before frowning. "Nah, no need."

Izaya cried out as Shizuo took hold of his cock. His eyes widened when Shizuo began pumping in just the right way... just the way he liked it. He felt shivers wrack his body as Shizuo rubbed the head and then went back to jerking at the flesh.

Shizuo leaned his head into Izaya's neck, licking at the creamy looking skin there. He nipped at the bobbing adam's apple before biting down on a patch of skin.

The moan Izaya bounced off of the alley wall and made both parties shiver.

Surely the neanderthal wasn't going to dry fuck him!

Ready to hiss at Shizuo he watched in surprise as the man reached for his torn pants and pulled out a small personal size of lubrication out of his pocket. How Shizuo knew it was there he wasn't sure.

Shizuo let go of that cock and glanced down. His eyes became hooded at the sight of Izaya's privates. Izaya was hard and his cock was leaking a couple of beads of precum, the head peaking out of the foreskin. Izaya shivered as Shizuo's hand swept over it, going lower.

Izaya bit his lip as Shizuo's fingers caressed his testes. Ah fuck he was slightly ticklish there. His eye lids fluttered shut as Shizuo massaged them. He felt his whole body twitch under those ministrations.

His eyes snapped open when Shizuo's hand went lower still; rubbing along the sensitive line behind his testes. He moaned wantonly as Shizuo's finger made circles across the line as it inched ever closer to his hole.

When it finally made its destination, Izaya moaned when those warm finger tips met his hot opening. He shivered as Shizuo rubbed his finger up and down that skin. Izaya panted, his mouth ajar and his eyes clouded with lust. What was happening? He was supposed to fuck Shizu-chan!

Why was this damn man so unpredictable!

He heard the little lubrication bottle being squeezed... the lubrication he had planned to use on Shizu-chan's ass, not his.

Shizuo brought a lubed up finger to Izaya's ass, rubbing the lubrication over it. He squeezed out more lubrication and brought his fingers back... rubbing circles against the hole.

Izaya swore he saw stars and fireworks the moment Shizuo finally pushed a rather large finger inside of him. He cried out as the finger stretched him slightly. Shizuo waited for a moment before moving his finger. Izaya mewled at the feeling of that finger moving in and out of him... pulsating as it pressed against his inner walls.

"Ah!"

Shizuo licked his lips as he concentrated on pushing his finger in and out, searching for the spot inside of Izaya. He added in another greased up finger, hearing Izaya whine. His brow furrowed as pumped those two fingers in time together... getting Izaya use to.

"Oh... hnn..."

Shizuo felt a swell of pride at the exclamation. He must be doing something right with causing Izaya to say something like that in such a soft voice.

He curled his fingers in just the right way and drank in the delicious cry Izaya spilled from his mouth.

Izaya clasped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide with shock. Fuck... Shizu-chan found his prostate a lot quicker than he thought. He moaned into his hand again as Shizuo's fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves.

And then... Shizuo took hold of his hand, pulling it away from his mouth.

"I want to hear you."

Izaya's eyes widened as Shizuo's fingers pounded at his ass, pressing against his prostate each time. Izaya's mouth fell open and was silent for a moment... the pleasure too intense.

Shizuo felt pride swell in him when Izaya let out a rather arousing cry. The brunet arched his back against the blond and cried out in pleasure again.

Izaya panted as Shizuo's fingers didn't stop- a third one joining in; He thrashed against those fingers. His hips were moving in time to Shizuo's fingers. His cheeks flushed and he let out a string of moans and curses as a couple of jets of white burst from his cock.

Shizuo had just made him come from just fingering him... he had never came just from the prep and foreplay.

Shit... he was in trouble.

Shizuo pulled his fingers out, eying Izaya in awe. He had just came from his fingers alone. He leaned into him, placing a soft kiss on the man's cheeks before reaching into his back pocket.

The sound of foil being ripped made Izaya pay attention, his senses heightening and muscles clenching at the thought of that cock entering him. He watched as Shizuo roll the condom over his arousal and them position it at the pucker.

He slowly inched in... delicious friction and torture caused Izaya to cry out against the feeling. Shizuo's nether head pushed its way in, stretching that hole out a little more. Izaya's back arched as he felt it fill him.

Shizuo took pause as he was finally in as far he could go. He released a soft sigh and looked down at Izaya. Izaya's ribs moved up and down rapidly, his eyes glazed and mouth hanging open. Cheeks dark pink and a sheen of sweat had built up on his forehead.

He felt a thrum of arousal run through him at such a sight.

His hips snapped, moving slowly at first before gaining not only a slight speed but a steady strength.

Izaya cursed as that cock found his prostate already. His eyes rolled back into his head as Shizuo pounded into him. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, helping Shizuo bounce him on his arousal.

Shizuo growled as he focused on pushing in and out now. His eyes clenched shut as Izaya's hole clenched onto him. He growled and pounded in harder and faster.

"Aaahn! Fuck!"

Shizuo perked up at that sound, pounding in harder now. He drank up the wanton sounds bursting from Izaya's mouth. He shivered as he moved his hips in and out.

"Haaaahngh! Sh-Shizu-chan!"

A pulse of desire beat in his lower belly, causing him to slow his thrusts and concentrate on the strength of them rather than speed. Izaya noticed the subtle change and mewled.

"Oooh fuck, Shizu-chan! Aaah... you don't know... ah! What you're doing to me~"

Shizuo growled and leaned in- biting Izaya's neck. He licked the abused skin before whispering out a raspy breath. "You talk too much."

Izaya's mouth fell open as Shizuo pulled out of him and lowered him to the ground. Izaya was about to bitch about the dirty ground when his left leg was tossed over a strong shoulder and strong thighs straddled his other leg.

Shizuo entered him in one swift thrust.

"Aaaah!"

Shizuo perked up and continued moving in the steady motions, enjoying the sounds Izaya was producing.

Izaya's head was swimming. Shizuo was doing things to his body that no one had ever done before. Not even Shiki-san, who he had thought had been the best lay he'd ever had.

This... this was amazing. Shizuo was hitting him in all the right spots and the way he thrust in and out... it was too good. He clenched his eyes shut as he mewled and scratched at the dirty asphalt.

It was a shame it was Shizu-chan doing this.

Shizuo slowed down his thrusts. The sound of wet skin against skin made his lower belly boil. He tipped his head back. Even though he hated the louse, he had to admit... his ass felt amazing. It was sucking him in just right and clutched to him sweetly.

It felt fucking amazing.

The wet squelching noises made Izaya shiver as Shizuo's thrusts were slow, his hips rolling and making circular motions against his ass.

He was going to come again.

Shizuo pulled out, causing Izaya to mewl in protest.

"On your knees."

Izaya quickly listened ignoring the ache in his bottom. He needed Shizuo back into him. He cried out as the man did, indeed, enter him. Shizuo snarled, grabbing hold of those hips in a death grip. He began pushing in and out of Izaya rapidly... his cock hitting that bundle of nerves.

Izaya's eyes snapped open. "Oh... fuck!"

Shizuo took hold of Izaya's cock, pumping it as his thrusts grew out of control. He pounded and pounded until he felt his cock pulse. Izaya came over his hand... causing a reaction in Shizuo. He roared out Izaya's name as he came into that condom. Izaya panted harshly as the ride was now over.

It simply disturbed him how amazing Shizuo was at that. He allowed the brute to turn his head toward him and be kissed deeply.

This could be a long night.


End file.
